


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (11-12)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (11-12)

XI. CRACK

 

不大的黑暗的房间里，只听到不断敲击键盘的声音。  
炯炯有神的眼睛聚精会神地仔细查看着电脑上的每一条记录。  
日期、货样、目的地、数量……  
经过解密验证过的所有数据都没有错误，为什么东西会被人掉包？而且是在短短的两天之内？  
反复确认了几十次之后，Riki用手使劲儿挠着脑袋，闭上眼睛拼命思考着是否还有遗漏的地方没有检查到。  
他突然坐直了身体，慌张地键入密码，调出了一个文件。  
输入了几行指令之后，屏幕上出现了一行简短的文字，看似毫无意义，Riki却一下从内脏凉透了。  
这不是单纯的计算失误，这是有人事先策划好的。  
解密程序被人修改过了。所以就算再检查一百次，被“解密”过的数据也找不出问题。

“Katze……”Riki敲开Katze的门，咬了咬嘴唇，还是走了进去，“那批货……怎么样了？”  
“正在想办法处理。”  
“我想我知道……出错的地方了。”  
Katze倏地转过头，盯住Riki。  
“解密程序被人修改了。”  
“是中间被人修改了还是一开始就是伪造的？”  
“我核对过原始数据和解密程序的对认系数，是……不同的。但是因为修改后的数据和正确数据几乎完全相同，所以才没有留意到。”说着Riki低下了头，“是我的责任，无论如何，程序是在我那里被动过的，而且我应该想到要确认对认系数……”  
Katze用冷俊的目光看着把头深深埋下去的Riki，他的两肩夹得紧紧地，站在那里重重地吐气。  
“知道了，你出去吧。”  
Riki莫名惊诧地抬起头，Katze已经将椅背对向了他。  
“……”嗓子里发不出声音，Riki狠狠皱起了眉头，疾步跨出了房间。  
一直以来不输任何人的自尊此时却被残酷地摔砸在地。  
如果可以，Riki此时希望跳出另一个自己，将这个不争气的自我暴揍一顿。不管什么原因，什么理由，这样犯错的责任都不可推脱。  
放在以前可以被开解过去的失误，现在的自己，决不能原谅。  
因为自己……不再是那个犯得起错误的Riki。  
（“他讨厌过失和瑕疵……”）  
Katze曾经无意提过的一句话，这时只让Riki感觉雪上加霜。  
他并非害怕任何“硬性”的惩罚，但如果就此再被关回Eos怎么办？  
然后是不是所有等着看笑话的人都会从此如愿以偿：瞧那个再次回到主人脚边的垃圾，果然只是块舔人脚心的料！  
继续想下去，头皮都快要被撑爆。  
虽然这样被心中的种种想法折磨着，Riki却不消太久便现展了超出常人的镇定。  
他回到自己的房间，再次调出所有相关数据资料，从头到尾重新又查对了一遍。  
与其蹲在原地抱头痛哭，不如抓紧时间寻找挽回的余地。  
这是他从年少时便积累下的宝贵经验。没有它，就没有带领Bison度过一次次难关的可能。任何时候，百折不挠地从缝隙里攫取生存的养分的本能，这是Ceres赐给Riki的唯一礼物。

Katze被叫进房间的时候，他看见Iason刚刚切断和Tymen的通话。  
Iason从座椅上转过来，面向他，没有多余的任何字，“查得怎么样了？”  
“我按照您的指示，调查过了Mistral，他们没有可疑的地方。毕竟是在Tanagura的眼皮底下，借他们个胆子也不敢私自行动，更别提与您作对搅扰黑市。之前的货品运送用的是自己的人，一向可靠，所以我认为出问题是在机场的交接那里。”说完，Katze递给Iason一份报告，Iason低眼迅速看了看。  
“哦？看起来很有趣，仿佛的确是机场的毛病。我这里也有一份东西。”  
Katze接过来，仔细看了一遍。  
“问题似乎不像想象的那么简单。”  
Iason语气却突然轻松起来：“上一次被‘请调’走的Matison大人似乎心存不满，竟然用着他的那些设计拙劣的航线系统在耍着把戏。机场那里的确还有残留他的势力的可能，但以他目前的处境来看，独自成事是天方夜谈。”  
“您是说，他背后有人？”  
“我已经派Tymen去调查YS-43星了。”  
“YS-43星……？”Katze皱起眉头，“西区的最外星？上个月刚刚上任了新的执掌官，如果没有记错，前不久Parthea还见过他们派来的人。”  
“好记性。这次Matison和YS-43干了些什么还需要一点时间来确认。前者我完全没有兴趣，不过若是YS-43不知好歹地想以此投石问路，我倒是乐意奉陪。”  
“接下来有什么需要办的？”  
Katze谨慎地问，Iason却泰然自若。  
“机场的运作你应该很熟悉，可能出差错的环节只有几个，出差错的方式只有两种：人员和技术。这些细节交给你去查。”  
“明白。但是，现在那批货怎么处理？”  
Iason明明轻轻叹了口气，脸上却没有为难的神情：“在水落石出之前，我们就暂且保管一下吧。收货方那里就按照我上次告诉你的办法，应该就可以应付了。”  
Katze点头，他还不完全清楚他眼前的精英之王心里已经有了怎样滴水不漏的计划来“清扫”滋扰他的“蚊虫”，他只清晰地看见他冷漠的眼睛已经把目光投向了空气中的一点，而他凉薄的嘴角透露出一个倨傲的若有若无的笑容。  
那是无需刻意就流露出的无与伦比的从容和自信。  
Katze权衡了许久终于开口：“有一个出差错的地方，已经查明了。”  
Iason把目光再次聚焦在Katze的身上，却比刚刚更加冰冷，他很敏锐地洞察到他的犹豫。  
“用于货品数据的解密系统被人做了手脚。”  
“也就是说，手里拿的数据根本就是错误的，所以最早在机场校验的时候也没有可能发现问题。”  
“关于系统被修改的具体情况正在调查中，是不是在机场到货之前被改过的还需要再确定。”  
“那么，”口吻突然变轻起来，“一开始没有提这件事，是什么原因？”  
果然，没有什么是可以瞒过他的。  
“这是Riki今早在他的机器上查出来的。”  
Katze发现Iason正用一双冰蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着自己，不由胸闷起来。  
“原来如此……‘Dark Riki’他名副其实这是你说过的吧。我不会轻疑他的能力，但是让任何人白白犯错只会坏了规矩，因此决不能被容许。这么多年，你应该清楚。”  
“是。”  
仍旧是波澜不惊的口吻，“既然他在你手下，就由你来解决。”看了一看没有马上应答的Katze，Iason轻声补充，“黑市永远是黑市。”  
“明白。那么，没有其他事，我先走了。”  
Katze大步走出Iason的房间。  
回到车上，点上一支烟，用力地吸了一口。  
该怎么办？  
虽然他已经说出了“黑市永远是黑市”这样的话，但是如何处理Riki还是个让人棘手的问题。  
那两个人紧张而微妙的关系，他们与黑市的关系……考虑到这些，Iason的态度是不能由自己介入，而是“按照规矩办事”。  
本来以为他会亲自解决，无论怎么也好，结结实实或者虚虚掩掩地，给犯错的人一点教训就可以了，可是他却大费周章地绕开，仿佛是刻意要利用这个机会，不是将Riki拉出黑市，而是将他更深地推进去。

Iason回到Aratia的住所时，踏进房间第一眼便看见黑发人倔强而僵硬的背影。  
“夜里12点半还这么有精神，难道有什么令人兴奋的事么？”这么说着，眼睛并没有看着对方，只是静静地脱下外衣。  
“解密系统的事……”Riki回过身，确信无疑的样子，声音低哑着，“你已经知道了吧。”  
“知道了。”  
“……”不知该说什么，太阳穴那里的血管突突在跳着。  
“……”另一个也没有言语，继续自在地摘下手套。  
为什么不说话？！  
“不要卖关子！要怎么罚都无所谓。错在我我会负责！”一口气脱口而出。  
“哦？”颇有兴趣地扬起声音，“那么就请你接收一下现在困在手里的30亿货物吧。”  
一时性急，立刻就被对方抓住了把柄，Riki怒目而视Iason的脸孔。但是他马上又站稳阵脚。突然眯起眼睛，冷笑一声：“想用这样的条件唬人，你也太小看人了。事到如今，你比任何人都想要赶紧把手头的麻烦处理掉吧。系统的问题我已经在仔细检查了，虽然我还算不上是什么终端机的专家，但是初步确定修改时间和方式还是可以办到的。再给我一点时间，我会把它查明的。怎么样，这个时候，你也不会再有什么损失了，让我做下去才是最节省时间的办法吧。”  
Iason看着Riki，轻笑起来：“才不过短短几分钟，就要扭转情势由被动的一方变成主动的谈判者了么？这就是他们口中‘Dark Riki’的活力和韧劲么？无论怎么不利，也要找到空隙扳回一局，真是令人佩服。”  
“没在跟你说笑，到底怎么样？”  
“条件虽然很诱人，但是你找错谈判对象了。”  
“？”  
“黑市的事情，你是跟在Katze手下，因此找他谈才是最合情合理的方法吧。”  
“觉得我不配跟你谈么？”  
“解决什么样的问题用什么样的渠道，这个道理不会不知道吧。”  
Riki没有马上回答，只是狐疑地盯着Iason，心里猜测着对方的微笑到底透露着什么样的讯息。他很清楚，虽然话面上仿佛是自己在提着条件，但是对方可以无需任何理由地撤走所有条件成立的前提。说到底，这所有的一切都还是攥在对方的手心里。  
尽管如此，冒险也还是要试。  
“你……不插手？”  
“是黑市的人就要遵守黑市的规矩，难道还没有这个觉悟？”说着贴近过来，毫无征兆地发出让血液都凝固的声音，“还是，你想让我‘插手’？”  
每个音节在空气里轻轻地飘滑，进入耳道就变成蚀骨的毒散。  
“怎么可能？”Riki扭过脸。  
蠢材！这个时候……怎么突然……？！  
在想什么啊？！  
鼓起勇气，架势十足地转身回望对方，却发现他已经若无其事地进了浴室。  
长长地舒了一口气，像是生怕被谁看出已经暗自乱了方寸，Riki使劲儿甩了甩脑袋，要摆脱刚才的恍惚——竟然，这种时候从他的话里嗅到了调情的迷香；竟然，没敢像往常一样在第一时间肆无忌惮地回视他的目光。脑子里的某根筋像是被挑动了，产生了一种深红色的晕眩。  
病了，还是压力太大，浑身异样地不自在，不舒服。  
他紧步走到窗前，拉开窗户，外面子夜的冷风就扑面而来，一下子仿佛可以把人卷进夜色里。  
片刻的轻盈过后，现实的境况又回到脑中，将他箍紧。  
他讨厌这样的被动状态，他觉得无颜面对Katze，他更觉得无法面对Iason。他不想承认，但他痛恨自己这样非同寻常的计较。在Iason的面前，对方的眼神和语调如今都变得千万倍的敏感。无论如何，在与他对抗过无数次之后，他发现以前所有的没有选择无法逃避的打击和羞辱都比不上这次的让人难堪。他的内心里从未如此急躁，他迫切地想要证明什么，却仿佛已经亲手毁掉了这宝贵的机会。  
但他说不清自己想要证明什么。一个杂种在一个Blondie面前有什么值得被证明的价值呢？  
垃圾……终究是垃圾。  
人们一直这么说，可他偏偏不信。所以他拼死也要闯出贫民窟，跳出那个垃圾堆。  
他曾经做到了，却在一切希望的边缘被命中的那个人一把掐住了喉咙。  
垃圾终究只是垃圾，或者，变成比垃圾更不如的东西。  
比如宠物。  
连Riki自己都奇怪为什么还不屈服呢？真的像是蚊蝇一样肮脏卑贱又顽强啊。  
但是他就是想要争口气。他们一个天上一个泥里，可他就是想要从泥泞里摇晃地爬起，哪怕只是高出地面一厘米，他也要挺住。  
他想要更接近那个不能被拉近的距离。  
但他并不自知。他只是恨他，恨他的粗暴，恨他的傲慢，恨他的美丽。  
恨他的遥不可及。  
Riki突然哽住了，心跳几乎停了下来。  
从什么时候开始的？  
他开始恨他的遥不可及，到底从什么时候开始的？  
断断续续地自己笑起来，笑不成声。  
开……什么玩笑。你凭什么恨他的遥不可及？  
他鞭打你，你可以恨他的残暴；他蔑视你，你可以恨他的骄矜；他羞辱你，你可以恨他的冷酷。  
但是你万万没有资格痛恨他的不可触及。  
你把自己假想成了谁，错当成了谁？  
是什么驱使着你让你妄图跟他接近？  
到底是什么？

Riki的心跳终于剧烈到震耳欲聋的地步。  
他想不出答案。  
他不敢想答案。  
他突然觉得自己已经发凉的脊柱一下子温暖了起来，像是夕阳突然从身后降落。他忍不住微微向后倾斜，却靠上了他的胸膛。  
他的身躯在他背后，宽厚而不可动摇。  
Riki没有回头，他能够想象在这样的月光里他的眼睛是什么颜色。  
他突然觉得绝望。他害怕起来。  
这次他不是怕他，他是怕起自己来，因为他回想起了对方的声音怎么就匪夷所思地在他身上挑动了丑陋昏黄的欲望。  
“Iason……”他终于开口，脑子里却乱得听不见自己的声音，“求你，今晚放过我。”

 

 

XII. DESOLATION

 

把一叠报告递给桌子后面的人，Katze点上一支烟，在椅子上坐了下来。  
对面的人低眼一行行飞快地扫视纸上的文字，戴着白色手套的手指轻轻地翻动着纸张，除此之外房间里再没有任何声音。  
时间不长，Iason从报告后抬起脸。  
“这就说明货的确不是在这里的机场换的。”Iason向后微微仰身靠在了椅背上。  
Katze注意到了他脸上一瞬间不快的表情——他只是在眉头处飞快地皱了一下。Katze掐了烟。  
“您已经掌握其他什么线索了么？”  
“Tymen的消息，Matison看似漏洞百出的航线系统有可能是幌子，用来分散别人的注意力好掩盖他的真实目地。货在到达Amoi之前，经停过别的地方也说不定。之前怀疑YS-43也并非空穴来风，Matison与他们新上任的执掌管的渊源我一早便有耳闻。”  
“而且，”Katze悠悠地接，“这批货原本是订给西区的斜四星，那里是我们经通西区星系的必经之路，YS-43想在上面做文章……？”  
Iason不置可否，“这个还尚未可知，很有可能不是这么简单。不巧的是，这批货是特订的，所以如何处理它们恐怕会是件很头痛的事吧。”他的嘴角几乎翘了起来，“是藏起来好呢，还是销毁好呢？还真是让人期待。”  
这样说着，将头扬起，闭目养起神来。  
Katze起身告辞。  
开门迈出去的时候，抬头看见Raoul正来到门前。

Iason的双眼紧闭，睫毛在苍白的脸颊上投下深色的阴影。头发散在椅背上，没有动静。他的胸脯微微地起伏着，仿佛睡着了一样。  
“什么事？”薄薄的双唇中轻不可闻的几个字，既不是问候也不是询问，“Raoul。”  
然后他睁开双眼，从疲倦的缓慢开启的眼睑下展露的依旧是他摄人心魄的淡蓝色眼睛。  
“如果没有猜错，你现在觉得很疲劳吧？”Raoul的目光锁在Iason的脸上。  
Iason只是一笑。  
“原因很简单，你在生病。从昨天傍晚我在会议厅外面见到你的时候就开始怀疑了。如果你现在觉得胸口闷，那很正常，这屋里的烟味让你的病征变得更加明显。”  
“所以……？”  
“所以你现在应该回去休息。”  
“现在不行，下午还有会议。”  
“在Parthea的接待会？”  
Iason点头。  
“早知道你也不会答应。我听说会一直到下午5点吧。我已经预约了医生5点半到你的住所。”  
Iason扭头看着Raoul的眼睛，那里有与他一样的Blondie所特有的不容置疑的把握。  
“你的消息还是这么灵通。”Iason终于说。

Riki自己留在Katze的车子里。吃过午饭他们两个人便在Midas和Tanagura两地跑事情。现在，Riki不耐烦地坐在不大的空间里等Katze回来，他没有问他去做什么，他知道有些事情Katze不多说他便不该多问，有些时候，这样是对大家都好的做法。  
Katze终于回来，仍旧是沉默着发动车子，朝着Tanagura城区的西北方向开去。Eos的高塔像是从地平线上陡然刺出的巨剑，笔直而锋利的插入天空。Riki坐在车里远远地望着那让人心寒的建筑，渐渐出了神。  
所有的繁华和秩序，所有的美丽与丑恶，在那仿佛可以通向无尽的尖塔里被拧曲融合。它庞大的阴影像是日晷一般可以360度触及这个城市的每个角落。  
谁都逃不掉，谁都逃不掉……  
高塔之上有他的目光，烤灼着自己的每一寸皮肤，直到留下永远抹煞不去的烧痕，还有疼痛。  
“在这里等我一下。”Katze说着推开车门匆匆下去，然后倏地闪进了旁边高大严整的建筑里面。  
时间一分一秒地过去，Riki无聊地等着。  
他伸手打开了车上的导航系统，上面显示现在所在位置为Tanagura的西北区——Parthea区——的第29街。  
Parthea第29街？那不就是……？  
Riki的思路被不远处飞驰而过的几辆车打断。他眯起眼睛仔细观察起来。车子在200米以外的蓝灰色建筑前停了下来。Riki掏出随身带着的微型望远镜，想看清那是些什么人。  
看门口的警卫和安全防护设备，果然和猜的一样，那建筑应该就是Parthea的外礼会所，Tanagura外交宴会的举行处。因为出入其中的都是各个政府的首脑要员，所以保安措施极其严密，通常整个29街都处于戒严状态。Katze的车可以自由出入这个地段，肯定是因为……那个家伙的原因。  
Riki再努力辨认着从车上下来的人。他看见警卫快步上前，恭敬地拉开车门，在车上的人还没现身之前已经站得笔挺，齐刷刷地敬起礼来。  
Riki嗤之以鼻。  
走狗！  
然后终于有人从车里下来，不用看也知道一定是那些满脸阴险老奸巨猾的商政，或者就是金发碧眼不可一世的Blondie。  
Riki一脸厌恶地几乎要收起望远镜时，他的视野里出现了那个人。  
Iason Mink。  
Riki不知道为什么在这种地方看见他自己还是会惊讶得气短。  
作为Tanagura的精英首领，他出现在这里不是家常便饭也是理所当然。  
但他还是惊讶。  
总是惊讶。无论何时，无论何地。  
他没有发觉他的惊讶是因为他无法把他划归作那些冷漠虚假的Blondie，更无法把他划归作那些阴暗狡诈的商人政客。  
他不属于他们任何一边。  
Riki微张着嘴，看着他在众人之中优雅从容，步伐坚定稳健。

Katze回到车上的时候，Riki的目光还停留在会所入口的方向。  
红发人把手里的烟深吸了一口，扔出车外。  
“想进去看看么？Tanagura最豪华的场面。”  
Riki猛地收回目光，扭脸看着Katze。他不太确定他听到了什么。  
红发人也因此看向了他，眼神沉敛而镇静，似有深味。  
“去。”  
是的。去。

Katze总有Katze的办法，仿佛这个世界上没有他去不了的地方。堂而皇之也好，旁门左道也好，没有什么可以难住他。  
当他们两个人站在楼上某个大理石柱子的阴影里俯瞰整个会所厅堂的时候，Riki几乎感到了晕眩。  
椭圆型的大厅里，像是有水银在汩汩流动，四处都是高贵庄重的布置。在厅的东西两侧，巨大的几何形吊灯散发出月亮一般的光辉，明亮却不刺眼。  
刺眼的是人们手中的酒杯，那些水晶的酒杯在人们的嘴边招摇，和着红酒的颜色把头顶的光芒反射回去，夹杂着各种浮夸和虚伪。  
“这帮子杂种，真该让他们看看贫民窟的样子！会把他们吓得尿裤子！”Riki自言自语着。  
“Riki……”Katze刚要开口说什么，他的目光突然被下面的什么吸引了过去。  
Riki于是也向下望去。  
所有的人已经都不约而同朝同一个方向起立，喧哗声一下子静息，整个画面仿佛都静止了。  
只有一个人登场。  
他知道那是他。  
他的眼角纤细，眉峰微扬。  
他白色的手套洁净得像阳光下的雪一样，暗红色的葡萄酒在他手里无声地晃着，那液体的表面应该正倒映着他完美的自若和冷漠。  
Tanagura的骄傲，Jupiter的宠爱——这些头衔都太空洞。他在那里，你只要看着他就会明白，他的存在，不需要注解。  
……  
缓慢地，一点一点地，Riki弯下身子，紧紧合上眼睛。  
“你怎么了？”旁边的Katze低声问。  
摇摇头，懒得开口说话，溃败得成了一堆死灰。  
像是被从Eos塔上丢了下去，在冰冷的地面上摔成稀烂。  
他已经明明知道会在这里看见他——所以他才来的。可是……  
一瞬间，他看见他的出场让他想起了他们的初遇，他的不堪的初遇。  
仿佛此时不是他在俯视着他，而是一如当初，他在被他俯视着。  
为什么总是这样？总是这样被他永远高高在上的玩赏的目光所刺痛？  
要到什么时候这样的目光才有尽头？  
要到什么时候才能颠覆他无法动摇的自持？  
渐渐的，心的最底处像是有狂妄的韧芽萌生。  
不仅仅想要掰开他的掌心，自由地重新呼吸。  
还有——  
还有不想再让他俯视自己。  
不要再被他用看宠物一样的眼神羞辱，或者怜爱。  
想要——被他那双湛蓝色的眼睛平视。  
……！！  
“Riki！”红发人的尽力压低的声音传来，“喂，怎么了？”  
Riki终于抬起头，看着Katze背光的脸，他从嗓子里沙沙地磨出几个字，“……没什么。”  
Katze看着黑发人将自己仿佛被冰冻住了身体一节一节地活动起来，每个动作似乎都伴随着什么东西碎裂的声响，他褐色的眼睛轻轻眯缝起来。  
“走吧，这边。”  
跟随着红发人，青年收拾起自己的阴郁，敏捷而轻盈地移动着脚步。当他们穿过狭窄的过廊钻进侧门的时候，Riki像是预感到什么突然回头望去。  
他看见几个人影一晃而过。

Riki从Midas回到住处的时候是6点钟左右。  
他推开门，迈步进去，在踏入客厅的一刹那脚步一下停住了。  
面对着他静静坐着的是那个将他从头到脚恨得彻底的Blondie——Raoul Am。  
Riki本能地抬起了下巴，让自己并不示弱的目光从额前的头发下显露出来。  
这么多年，他自己都没有发现，他骨子里的某些东西是如此自然，无法被遮掩和改造。  
Raoul脸上虽然面无表情，但他坐在那里，他周身的气息都散发出他对于这个Slum来的杂种由来已久的厌恶。  
那种厌恶像在空气中化作了无形的绳索在Riki的脖颈周围收紧。  
里面的房间传来声音。  
Raoul突然站起身，大步跨上前，在Riki还没有搞清楚他的意图之前，他已经挡在他的面前，用一只手将他推进了走廊的角落里。  
“Raoul大人，您也在这里。”一个陌生的声音从里面传过来，Riki被遏制在角落里无法动弹。  
“怎么样？”Raoul在走上前之前，微微扭头用眼角里冷涩的目光瞥了一眼Riki，警告他不要妄为。  
“Iason大人的身体应该并无大碍，最重要的是需要充沛的睡眠。我相信过一两天就会康复。”  
Raoul点头，“请先回吧，药物我会派人准备。”  
“是，告辞了。”  
说着一个身影匆匆推门离去。  
Riki从阴影里现出身来，脸上有着迷惑的表情。当他扭脸触上Raoul自上而下轻蔑的眼神，他的眉头又皱了起来。  
“怎……”  
“总而言之，”Raoul没有给他说话的权利，“不要让人知道你在这里。”  
“为……”  
“因为你会带来麻烦。”他再次打断他，“我再说一次，不要让人知道你在这里。”  
说着，Raoul回头看了一眼里面的房间，披上外衣，走了。  
Riki本该站在那里气得嗓子冒火，但此时他心里被更强烈的感觉所驱赶，他飞快地转身来到了卧室的门前。  
下意识地放轻了动作，他慢慢推门进去。  
直到他已经站定在床边，他还是无法相信自己看到的。  
那个强硬而残酷的人，正静躺在床上，苍白无力。他的金发在枕头上铺散，让他看上去仿佛枕在金色的水波当中。  
Riki站在床边，很长时间，没有动静。诺大的房间里，灯光柔和却明亮，四周静谧无声。他觉得他仿佛站在他的灵柩前，看着他已经死去。  
这种感觉如此真实，Riki的嘴唇微微开启却不知道自己是要说话还是只是想要更多的空气。  
他机灵的脑子里此时却一片空白，他的心中却被塞满了东西沉重得无力跳动。  
他不能相信几个小时前他还在华丽的厅堂里见到华丽的他，和他天衣无缝的举手投足。  
他强扯起嘲笑的表情在心里骂着该死的Iason Mink你也会有这样的狼狈，但他僵直的瞳孔却泄漏出一丝惊恐，死死盯着那幅面容像是生怕错过了上面最后的生气。  
他不明白自己在想些什么。他为什么在一瞬间，虽然只是短短的万分之一秒，感到一种汹涌的空洞和迷失。  
突然，Iason的眼皮细微地颤动起来，然后，他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
他用他疲惫却依旧冰冷的眼睛望着床边的人，薄薄的嘴唇紧闭着没有话说。当他的目光终于聚焦在Riki的脸上，他的眼神忽然松弛了下来，眼珠的颜色变得像海水一样深蓝……过了几秒，他终于又闭上了眼睛。  
Riki转身走出了房间。  
在走廊的窗子前，他点上了一支烟。  
发了狠地吸了几口，他把烟灰弹在了窗外。  
动作卡住了。  
他看见烟从自己的手指中间滑落，在夜色里像颗微小的流星坠了下去。  
他的目光停留在烟头下落的轨迹上。  
夜风已经吹散了烟的味道，那星火光也早就不见了踪影，Riki的眼前明明没有焦点却仍能清晰的看见他躺在他面前仿佛死去的样子和他忽然睁开的幽深的眼睛。  
（“因为你会带来麻烦。”）  
Riki黑色的眸子隐没在黑色的夜里。他感到了一种透彻的孤寂。  
没有“任何人”的孤寂，不仅仅没有Bison，没有Guy。  
甚至，没有Iason。


End file.
